The Problem Chronicles
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Aya and Kai tell the others about their relationship, and someone doesn't take the news well, but who? And when a sudden shock is thrown into the mess, Aya is left with an ultimate decision. Sequel to The Morning That Came After Night. KaixOC


**Hey** **all**! **Well**, **I've** **been** **working** **on** **this** **for** **a** **while**, **and** **I** **finished** **it** **at** **about** **5am** **in** **the** **morning**, **so** **I** **decided** **to** **steal** **my** **sister's** **laptop** **from** **downstairs** **and** **type** **it** **up** **for** **you** **all**, **as** **an** **early** **Christmas** **present**. **Enjoy**! **Oh, and thank you to everyone that reviewed The Morning That Came After Night! **

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Beyblade.

**Summary: **(Aya) and Kai tell the others about their relationship, and someone doesn't take the news well, but who? And when a sudden shock is thrown into the mess, (Aya) is left with an ultimate decision. Sequel to The Morning That Came After Night.

**The Problem Chronicles **

**222222222**

"You ready?" Kai asked his girlfriend.

(Aya) breathed out deeply and nodded. "Yes."

They were standing outside the hotel restaurant for dinner, where everyone else was waiting for them. Everyone else being Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

"Yes." (Aya) replied, her voice sounding more firm.

"We have to tell them now Kai, before we almost get caught again."

**#Flashback# **

After talking quietly for a few hours on the couch, wrapped up in nothing but a blanket and each other, Kai and (Aya) got into an intense make-out session. All that could be heard were the sounds of the rustling blanket, the uneven breathing and surprised gasps as the passionate kisses were shared. All that could be felt were the feelings of hands running over bare, smooth skin, the shocks of pleasure surging through limbs and the undying love that each held in their hearts for the other.

Suddenly, a rude, loud, impatient banging fist was upon Kai's door.

"Hey Kai, ya in there?" came the unmistakable voice of Tyson Granger.

(Aya) gasped as her hands gripped Kai's shoulders in alarm.

"Don't worry, the door's locked." Kai muttered quietly in (Aya's) ear.

"What do you want Tyson?" Kai spat out.

"Geez, calm down Kai, I was just coming to tell you that everyone's meeting down at the restaurant in 20 minutes, that's all!"

"Humph, whatever."

"Yeah, so come down when you want. Oh, and could you try to get (Aya) to leave her room? Hilary keeps banging on the door and threatening her, but it's not working."

"I'm not a mother hen, Tyson." Kai stated coldly.

"Whatever. Sourpuss." Tyson muttered, which was followed by the sound of his fading footsteps.

"That was close." (Aya) said quietly.

"A little too close." Kai muttered.

(Aya) bit the inside of her lip in worry as she reached up with a hand to brush Kai's slate bangs out of his eyes. Kai looked down at (Aya) and smiled before leaning down to steal a kiss from her sweet lips.

**#End Flashback# **

Kai sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

(Aya) reached out to take his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Kai gave (Aya) a slight smile and a peck on the cheek. (Aya) breathed out deeply once more as she let go of Kai's hand. Together they walked into the restaurant, preparing to face their friends and tell them the news.

"Well, it sure took you guys long enough!" Tyson complained as Kai and (Aya) took the last two seats at the table.

"Ooh! Lovers! Kai and (Aya) sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Daichi taunted.

"Knock it off, Daichi." Kai growled.

Hilary sent (Aya) a look. "You had me worried sick (Aya)! Didn't you hear me banging on your door?"

(Aya) shook her head as she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Hilary, I was listening to my discman. I only heard Kai coz he knocked on my door while I was changing CD's."

Both Kai and (Aya) knew that this was a lie, but (Aya) figured that it would be better to not tell them that she was in Kai's room. That would surely bring many awkward questions and endless teasing.

Hilary shrugged. "Fair enough, but you should really turn down the volume on that thing (Aya), or you'll be deaf before you turn 20!"

(Aya) laughed. "Thanks Hilary, I'll keep that in mind."

Later on, while everyone was eating dinner, there was silence. Uneasy silence.

"Ok, is it just me, or does something feel awkward here?" Kenny asked.

"No, it's not you Chief." Ray said, frowning slightly.

Hilary glanced at (Aya) and noticed that the girl was fidgeting uncomfortably, twisting her fingers together. Hilary's ruby eyes narrowed. She could tell that her friend was hiding a secret.

"Alright…spill!" Hilary demanded, pointing at her friend.

(Aya) sighed as she glanced over at Kai. She raised her hand in a slight shrug.

"Now?" (Aya) asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah."

(Aya) sighed. "Alright."

(Aya) turned her head to look at her team mates. They all looked confused, wondering what the hell was going on. (Aya) breathed deeply before speaking.

"You guys, Kai and I have something to tell you…"

(Aya) felt Kai place his hand on her knee under the table for comfort. This helped her continue.

"We're…"

"Going out." Kai said calmly, finishing (Aya's) sentence.

There were wide eyes all around.

"What!" everyone at the table, excluding Kai and (Aya), chorused.

"You heard us right, (Aya) and I are going out." Kai said calmly, eyes closed.

"You and (Aya)?"

"Yes."

"No way."

"Way."

"Since when?"

"Since the day of the blizzard." (Aya) said quietly.

Suddenly, Hilary stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Looks of confusion were on everyone's faces for the second time that night.

"What's her problem?" Daichi commented.

"I don't know." (Aya) said quietly, fearing that she already knew.

"Well, someone has to find out, and I'm voting you." Tyson said, gesturing at (Aya).

(Aya) sighed as she stood up.

"I'll be right back." (Aya) muttered before she followed in pursuit of the brown-haired girl.

"No cat-fighting!" Daichi called out after her.

Kai kicked the boy under the table.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for!" Daichi exclaimed at the cold captain.

Kai ignored the younger boy.

"Uh, Kai, not that I have anything against you and (Aya) being together, but what's gonna happen if you break up?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"If (Aya) and I break up, which we won't, then we'll keep our personal conflicts between ourselves only, and it won't affect the team whatsoever."

"Fair enough." Max commented.

**22222222222**

Meanwhile, (Aya's) head was turning left and right as she searched for her ruby-eyed friend. She spotted Hilary's orange jacket disappearing into a nearby elevator.

"Hilary! Wait!" (Aya) called out as she ran towards the elevator.

(Aya) managed to jump into the elevator just before the doors started to close. (Aya's) hand reached out and smacked the emergency stop button on the panel.

"Hilary, we need to talk." (Aya) said calmly.

"Oh, do we (Aya)?" Hilary's voice sounded shrill as tears shone in her ruby coloured eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Hilary, can we please just talk this out? We've been friends for so long, it shouldn't have to end like this." (Aya) pleaded.

"Well maybe that's your opinion." Hilary snapped, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Hilary, come on. I know it's really difficult when your friend likes the same guy as you, but you shouldn't destroy a friendship over it-"

"Excuse me?" Hilary interrupted.

"Just because you and I have feelings for Kai, that shouldn't destroy our friendship." (Aya) said.

Hilary blinked. "You think that I love Kai?"

Hilary's eyes had turned off the waterworks, the tear stains still remained on her pale cheeks, and her ruby-coloured eyes were slightly red from crying. And they no longer held a hurt look in them, but a slightly surprised, confused one did take its place.

"Well you must, I can't think of any other reason why you would act like that." (Aya) said.

"I don't love Kai, (Aya)."

"Y-you don't?" (Aya) stammered.

Hilary's voice sounded uncharacteristically cool and calm, and that scared (Aya).

"No, I don't." Hilary said, walking forward.

(Aya) walked backwards until her back came in contact with the door. Hilary leaned forward, placing her face only inches away from (Aya's).

"I love you, (Aya)." Hilary said in a deathly whisper.

Before (Aya) could react, Hilary crashed her lips down on hers. (Aya's) eyes widened in shock. Getting kissed by Hilary was way different than getting kissed by Kai. Hilary's lips were super-soft, and the kiss was wet and bittersweet. And it was so not the answer to anything going on in (Aya's) mind.

(Aya) quickly recovered from her shock and pushed Hilary away.

"Hilary! I have a boyfriend!"

Hilary looked down at the floor, her brown hair hiding her face. But (Aya) could tell that by the shaking of the girl's shoulders that she was crying.

"I'm sorry Hilary, but I just can't."

Stiffly, (Aya) walked past the silently crying girl and pushed the go button before pressing the button to open the elevator doors. Once the elevator pinged open, (Aya) walked out.

Before she walked back into the restaurant, (Aya) leaned against one of the large, polished wooden pillars and closed her eyes.

'_Ok girl, come on, pull yourself together. All you have to do is get Kai on his own and tell him what happened. That kiss was nothing to you, so you shouldn't keep it a secret from him.' _

(Aya) opened her (hazel) eyes and nodded to herself. (Aya) stopped leaning on the pillar and then walked back to her table.

"So, what happened?" Daichi asked as (Aya) sat back down.

"You don't need to know right now." (Aya) said quietly.

"So…did Hilary walk out for the reason I think she did?" Tyson asked.

"Depends what you think." (Aya) replied.

"If I guess right, will you tell me?" Tyson persisted.

(Aya) just sighed and shook her head.

"Ok…does that mean you won't tell me, or you just can't believe something?"

"Just leave her alone Tyson." Ray said.

"Alright, alright already! Sheesh! So much drama!"

"Sometimes you really do talk too much Tyson."

"Watch it Max…"

As Kai glanced at his girlfriend, he knew something was still bothering her.

"What happened?" Kai asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later." (Aya) replied, her voice being just as quiet if not more.

The remainder of dinner was eaten in silence after that.

**222222222222**

As the others walked ahead, chatting as they walked into the elevator, (Aya) took Kai's arm and held him back.

"What is it?" Kai asked as (Aya) took him to a quiet corner.

"You know how I said I would tell you later?"

Kai nodded. "Go on."

(Aya) breathed out deeply. "Ok…here it goes."

(Aya) swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Well, I followed Hilary out of the restaurant and jumped into the same elevator as her and pushed the emergency stop button so she wouldn't get way. I talked to her, asking if we could talk the whole thing through, but she was balling her eyes out Kai, she didn't want to hear me."

Kai nodded understandingly.

"I told her that out friendship shouldn't be ruined just because we had feelings for the same guy, but…"

"But what? It's ok (Aya), tell me."

"She said that she didn't like you, she said that she loved me! And then she kissed me!"

Kai's mouth fell open in shock, eyes slightly wide. (Aya) felt herself on the verge of tears as Kai's facial expression suddenly turned ice-cold.

"Kai! I swear I didn't have anything to do with that kiss! I didn't even want it! I pushed her away once I got my head around what was happening, I swear I didn't kiss her back! I-" (Aya) was suddenly cut off as Kai raised his hand.

(Aya's) lip trembled, Kai looked so serious, he seemed so angry.

"(Aya)…"

(Aya) felt tears prickle her eyes.

"I know that you had nothing to do with it, I can see it in your eyes."

(Aya) let out a cry of relief and threw herself into Kai's arms, burying her face into his shoulder as she held him tightly.

"I swear Kai, Hilary's kiss meant nothing to me, that's why I told you about everything first!"

Kai kissed (Aya's) hair as he rubbed her back gently. "I know, just calm down, we're gonna get through this, remember?"

(Aya) sniffed as she nodded into Kai's shoulder. Kai kissed (Aya's) hair again.

"Come on, let's go back to our rooms."

(Aya) sighed as she pulled herself away from Kai's warm body and nodded. Kai took (Aya's) hand in his as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

**22222222222**

After (Aya) had packed and moved all of her things into Kai's room, they sat on the couch with their arms around each other. (Aya) sighed as she nuzzled her head into Kai's chest.

"I'll have to sort this whole thing out with Hilary, god, how did things get so messy?" (Aya) cried.

Kai kissed (Aya's) temple as he brushed his hand up and down (Aya's) waist.

"Sort it out with her in the morning, she should be calm by then."

(Aya) sighed again as she held Kai tighter.

"I sure hope so."

**2222222222**

In the early hours of the morning, Kai found himself lying awake. He rolled over onto his other side in bed and found that (Aya's) back was turned to him. Kai shuffled close towards (Aya) and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder, the side of his head resting on hers. Kai knew that (Aya) was awake when he felt her place her hands on his and interlace their fingers. Kai tilted his head down to place a kiss on (Aya's) bare shoulder before resuming his previous position.

"Morning." Kai said quietly.

"Morning." (Aya) replied, her voice soft.

"How long have you been awake?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. Feels like forever." (Aya) said, nearly whispering.

There was silence for a few moments.

"How do you feel?" Kai finally asked.

"Torn." came (Aya's) answer.

"Wish that there was something I could do to make you feel whole." Kai murmured.

"But you've already done that Kai. And having you here is enough." (Aya) said softly.

"When are you going to talk to Hilary?" Kai asked after another moment of silence past.

"Soon, sometime today." (Aya) answered.

'_That's if she'll even talk or listen to me.' _(Aya) thought miserably to herself.

**2222222222**

Later that morning, after (Aya) had showered and dressed, she walked up to Hilary's door and just stood in front of it. It would just be a waste of her time to turn back now. But what was she going to do? What was she going to say? (Aya) continued to stand and think. Then she soon came to the conclusion that it would all just come out at the right time. (Aya) took several deep breaths before she raised her hand and gently rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Who is it?" came the sound of Hilary's muffled voice.

"It's (Aya), can I please come in? I want to talk to you."

The silence that followed seemed to last for years and (Aya) felt like she was standing in front of that closed door forever. Then, miraculously, yet slowly, the door in front of (Aya) opened. (Aya) observed Hilary's face as it came into view.

Her brown hair was tussled, which meant that she had either just woken up or couldn't be bothered to get out of bed when she did. Hilary's ruby eyes looked tired and wary, also slightly red and puffy, probably from lack of sleep or crying. Or both. Her face looked paler than usual, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

(Aya) winced inwardly. She knew that she was partly the cause of Hilary's terrible state, and she hated it.

"Hey." (Aya) greeted quietly.

"Hi." Hilary replied, her tone flat.

"May I come in?" (Aya) asked politely.

Hilary nodded. "Sure, come in."

Hilary stepped back and opened the door further so (Aya) could enter. (Aya) stepped inside the room and Hilary shut the door behind her. (Aya) walked further into the room and sat on a stool, while Hilary chose to sit on the edge of her bed. (Aya) swallowed away at the lump in her throat before beginning.

"Hilary, about last night."

Hilary opened her mouth to speak, but (Aya) interrupted.

"No, let me finish. Last night things ended messy, so I came here to clean the mess up."

When Hilary didn't speak, (Aya) continued.

"Look, last night, when you told me how you felt about me, I didn't react well to it and hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry about that." (Aya) paused to see Hilary's reaction.

When she didn't get one, she continued.

"Hilary, I'm…flattered that you care so much about me, but you have to understand that all I can be right now is your friend. I do value your friendship, and I don't want it to be ruined by what happened last night, because I know one day we'll all laugh about it, eventually you always do, with things like this."

Hilary still didn't speak.

"So…can we still be friends?" (Aya) asked hesitantly.

Slowly, Hilary nodded. "Yeah, we can. And…thank you, for coming to talk to me…I actually feel a bit better now that we've sorted this out."

(Aya) cracked a small smile, a great wave of relief washing over her.

"So, what do we tell everyone else?" Hilary asked.

"Well, I'll tell Kai as soon as I go back to our room, and I think Ray already knows. There was something about the way he looked at me when I walked back into the restaurant."

"Oh, well, I think it's best off if we just keep it to ourselves, for now." Hilary said.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm going back to my mother's today."

"You're going back home? Why?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I've just decided to give myself some time alone, just to calm down and get used to you and Kai being together and that kinda stuff."

(Aya) nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough."

The girls soon bade their goodbyes and (Aya) went back to her room.

**222222222**

Kai had been slumped down on couch, but he sat up alertedly when (Aya) walked back into the room.

"How did it go?"

(Aya) said nothing as she sat on the couch and snuggled herself into Kai. She sighed with relief.

"Everything's going to be just fine." (Aya) finally said.

Kai felt a wave of calm wash away his anxiety as he wrapped his strong arms around his girlfriend.

"What happened?"

"Well, we talked it out, Hilary and I are fine now. But she's going back home today, to sort herself out."

"Alright." Kai murmured.

Silence past.

"Well then, at least things can get back on track now."

"What do you mean Kai?" (Aya) blinked up at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Well, just because we're snowed in doesn't mean that we can't train."

(Aya) groaned with dismay as she buried her face into Kai's neck and tiredly thumped his chest with her fist.

"No!" (Aya) protested, her voice muffled.

Kai smirked. "Oh, yes."

"Kai…don't be cruel!" (Aya) pleaded.

Suddenly, Kai's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"And what exactly would you do, (Aya), to stop me from being cruel?" Kai spoke seductively as he brushed his hand up and down (Aya's) thigh.

(Aya) giggled into Kai's neck. "Well, if you go into the bedroom at take off your clothes, I'll show you…"

Kai tackled (Aya) down and started to tickle her for a while, before flipping her onto his shoulder and walking towards the bed. (Aya) shrieked and laughed.

"Well, someone sure is keen!"

"For you baby, always!" was Kai's reply.

**22222222**

A few days later, (Aya) was pacing up and down the bathroom, waiting for the results of a pregnancy test. She had been feeling out of sorts and chucking up quite a bit lately. But she eventually brushed it off, telling herself that it was just a bug she caught while traveling. But when she had skipped her period, the warning sirens went off in her mind. So here she was in her hotel room bathroom, waiting.

Finally, (Aya) was able to check her test. Positive. (Aya) felt completely winded, like someone had punched her in the gut, really hard. She was pregnant. Pregnant!

'_But how could I be? I was on the Pill…' _(Aya) thought dazedly to herself.

'_But then again, the Pill is only 97percent effective.'_

(Aya) let out a cry of despair as she clutched her head in her hands. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Kai? What was she going to tell Rory, her guardian? What would Kai say? What would Rory say? What would everyone else say? Would Mr Dickenson kick her off the team because she had gotten pregnant? Was she going to keep the baby? Was she going to have an abortion? She was only 16! She couldn't look after a baby! Being a mother would be hard work for sure! Would Kai break up with her? Would Kai be mad? Oh, good lord, all the possibilities!

Numbly, (Aya) sank down in front of the toilet bowl and held her hair back. She knew this awful feeling too well. (Aya) heaved out a breath and chucked. The experience was horrific! Damn morning sickness! (Aya) flushed the toilet, rinsed out her mouth and disposed of the pregnancy test. Then she walked out of the bathroom and pulled on her jacket.

(Aya) took the elevator down to the lobby and headed out onto the street. She stepped inside a phone booth, put some coins in, took a small, crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number of the only person that would understand her situation. Her mother. (Aya's) mother had fell pregnant with (Aya) at 15. Not being able to go through with the abortion, she decided to keep the baby and give it up for adoption, knowing that she could never raise the child on her own, (Aya's) father had been a one-night stand. Alas, (Aya) had been with so many foster families that she had lost count of them all. By the time (Aya) was 8, she was living on the street. Then along came Rory, the streetwise 20-something taking an alleyway as her shortcut home. She rescued (Aya) from two thugs and took the little girl home. (Aya) had been there ever since.

Finally, the phone picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Um, hello, is this…Ms (Analeise) (Andrews)?"

"Yes love, whose this?"

"It's (Aya)…your daughter."

There was silence.

"(A-Aya)?"

"Yes."

"Oh, god, the last time I saw you, well, was when I gave birth to you! Oh god, love, you'd be 16 now, right?"

"Yes…Mum, that's right."

"Oh, how are ya love?"

Suddenly, (Aya) burst into tears.

"Oh, Mummy!"

"What? What's the matter baby?"

"Oh, Mum, I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes!" (Aya) wailed.

"Alright, alright, calm down, now love, take deep breaths, count to 10, it's alright."

(Aya) closed her eyes as she did as she was told.

"Alright, calm now?"

"Yes." (Aya) sniffed.

"Ok, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, the father is my boyfriend."

"Ok, have you told him yet?"

"No, you're the first person I've told."

"Ok, do you know for sure if you're pregnant?"

"Well, I've been chucking up and not feeling well during the past couple of days, I ignored it, but then my period skipped, so I took a test and it came out positive!"

"Oh, sweetie…"

"Bloody Pill! Why do I have to be the one of the unlucky 3 percent!"

"Ok, calm down babe, breathe! Now listen to me. Tests can be very iffy, so go down to the women's clinic or something and get it checked out for sure. When you know the result, call me back."

"Ok…thanks Mum."

"No worries darl, bye!"

(Aya) sighed as she hung up the phone. Then she stepped out of the phone booth and hailed a cab. She knew that there was a women's clinic in the city, Daichi and teasingly pointed it out, saying that she would have to remember where the place was. How ironic it was now! When she had arrived at her destination, (Aya) paid the cabbie and thanked them. Then she made her way into the clinic.

After (Aya) made an appointment, she sat down at the table of magazines beside her. They were about 4 years out of date, one was even 10! (Aya) sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn't started to show yet, so the baby must still be very small. Tiny. Microscopic. The tiny little baby was inside her. (Aya) shook her head furiously.

'_Don't get attached to it! It's a thing, not a baby.'_

(Aya) bit her lip as she twiddled her thumbs, nervously waiting. Finally, (Aya's) name was called. She walked into the doctor's clinic, hoping that the pregnancy test was a fluke.

**22222222222**

Two hours or so later, (Aya) found herself drifting down the streets. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, all she knew was that she had to walk. The doctor had smiled kindly as she confirmed that (Aya) was pregnant. She said that (Aya's) options were:

**One:** Abortion

**Two:** Keep the baby

**Three:** Keep the baby then give it up for adoption

She said that (Aya) had 3 days to think carefully. Only one question echoed over and over in (Aya's) head.

'_What am I going to do with this baby?' _

After a while, (Aya) caught sight of a phone booth. She floated over to it.

"Mum?"

"Hello love…well?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, gosh love. Now, don't cry, you'll be alright."

"Ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine as can be possible right now, I guess."

"Alright, well, you know your options?"

"Yes."

"You gonna tell your man?"

"I have to! I can't do this without Kai!"

"So you're gonna keep it?"

"I don't know!"

"But you will, and take all the time you need. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Mum."

**2222222222**

Kai sat up as he heard the door open and close. Relief crashed over him as he saw (Aya). He got off the couch and hugged her.

"You've been gone for hours! And it's late!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

Kai pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could look into her eyes.

"Where were you?"

"At the doctors." (Aya) replied quietly.

"The doctors? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

(Aya) sighed as she sunk down onto the couch. She placed her hand on the spot next to her.

"Sit down, Kai. Please."

Kai did as he was asked and took (Aya's) hand in his own.

"Tell me."

"Well…" (Aya) started.

"I've been feeling kinda off for a while, so I took a pregnancy test. Then I went to the doctors to be sure."

"And?"

"And…" (Aya) let out a shaky sigh."

"I'm pregnant."

There was silence.

"I know that I'm on the Pill, but it's only 97 percent effective." (Aya) said quietly as she stared down at her lap.

Slowly, Kai lifted (Aya's) chin up.

"Hey." He said softly.

Kai gently cupped (Aya's) face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"It's going to be ok. You know I'm here for you and that I'll support in whatever you decide."

(Aya's) eyes misted over with tears as she let out a cry of relief and threw her arms around Kai. She buried her face into his neck.

"I thought that you would be so mad!"

Kai sighed as he wrapped his arms around (Aya) and stroked her hair.

"Oh, (Aya), why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, I just thought you would be!" came the muffled response.

Kai sighed once again as he kissed (Aya's) hair.

**222222222**

Late that night as she lay awake, all (Aya) could do was think. Sleep seemed to be an impossible goal. (Aya) sighed quietly.

"I don't know what to do." She said aloud.

"Well, you've got 3 days to think about it."

(Aya) lifted her head up slightly.

"I thought you were asleep, Kai."

"No, I wasn't." Kai said as he shuffled closer to spoon (Aya).

His head rested on hers as his breath tickled her skin.

"You don't have to train tomorrow, you could just stay here, if you want to."

(Aya) sighed sadly.

"Thanks, but I think I better show, don't want the others to get suspicious."

"Alright…just take it easy, ok?"

"Yeah."

**2222222222**

During the break from training the next day, (Aya) was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, chucking up her guts.

"This is something I definitely won't miss." (Aya) muttered to herself as she flushed the toilet.

(Aya) rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water on her face. When she stepped out of the restroom, (Aya) came face to face with Ray. She knew from the look on his face that he had guessed what her secret was, and guessed right.

"Does Kai know?" Ray asked.

"Yes." (Aya) nodded.

"Secret's safe with me."

(Aya) exhaled and gave Ray a relieved smile.

"Thanks Ray."

"Well, if you need anything…"

"Yeah, thanks Ray."

**222222222**

_3 days later….._

The whole team was seated around the table, eating breakfast.

"So, what kind of cruel training will be brought upon us today?" Tyson asked as he scoffed down his food.

"Actually Tyson, there won't be any training today."

The bluette's eyes grew wide.

"What? No training? How come?"

"Hn, because I've decided to be kind for once and give you all a day off."

"Is there a catch?"

"No Tyson, there is no catch."

"Then I've no complaints!"

"That's a first!" Daichi snickered.

"Hey!"

**22222222222**

Kai and (Aya) said side by side in the doctor's office, their hands interlaced. Soon, Dr Hutcheson entered the room.

"Hello, (Aya), nice to see you. This must be your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he is."

"So, have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes. We…we've decided to have an abortion."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Dr Hutcheson then kindly explained what was going to happen during the procedure. She then handed (Aya) a hospital gown to change into and sent her to a different room. Dr Hutcheson then turned to Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai, but you'll have to wait outside."

Kai sighed as he stepped back out into the waiting room.

**222222222**

(Aya) walked into the clinic and changed into her gown. She looked around the room and was slightly bewildered at the sight of all the odd looking machines. Slowly, (Aya) made her way to the bench and laid down. Dr Hutcheson came in, followed by two other doctors. They were all dressed in their surgeons gear. Dr Hutcheson greeted (Aya) and introduced the other doctors. She then told (Aya) to relax and that everything would be fine. Then (Aya's) world went black.

**2222222222**

Kai stood up as Dr Hutcheson entered the room.

"How is she?"

"She'll be just fine. All we have to do now is keep her here for 2 hours, to see for side effects, then you can go."

Kai nodded.

"Thanks."

**2222222222**

Later on that day, Kai and (Aya) were sitting under a tree in the park. Kai was leaning against the tree trunk with (Aya's) head in his lap, weaving a tendril of her hair between his fingers. Occasionally, Kai would switch to stroking (Aya's) cheek and neck. Her back was turned to him, so Kai didn't know what look was on (Aya's) face.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"A little strange." (Aya) admitted.

"Physically?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with side effects, don't worry."

(Aya) turned onto her back so she could look at Kai.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"I don't know." Kai answered truthfully.

He stroked her hair and brushed it back behind her ear. (Aya) gave Kai a tiny smile. Then her face turned serious again.

"I didn't choose adoption because I know that not all kids are lucky, I learnt that from experience."

"Yeah, I know." Kai said softly as he caressed (Aya's) cheek with the back of his fingers.

"And I decided not to keep the baby because of two things: one, I'm not sure if I'd make a good mother and two, all the media crap."

Kai's forehead creased in confusion.

"Like what?"

"Can you imagine what all those nosey reporters would be like if they found out that we were to be parents? There would be all this talk and pressure, crap like that. And I wouldn't want to put the kid through that."

"What if we were able to keep it a secret?"

"The kid would've thought that we were ashamed of it. Even if we were just trying to protect them and told them so, I reckon that deep down, they would think that some part of us was ashamed of them, and that was why we kept them a secret."

"Good point."

Later on as the sun was setting, (Aya) was sitting in the V-shape between Kai's legs, leaning back into his strong chest, wrapped up in his protective, strong arms. (Aya) sighed happily.

"I could get used to this."

"So could I." Kai whispered back.

(Aya) turned her head on Kai's shoulder and gave him a special smile. Kai had a slight smile playing across his mouth as he leaned forward and started to kiss (Aya), tickling her ever so slightly. (Aya) smiled into the kiss as she acknowledged Kai's tickling and kissed him back. Kai started to tickle (Aya) even more. (Aya) giggled and broke off the kiss.

"Kai!"

"What?"

"Don't try to act innocent with me, you know what!"

Kai grinned slightly as he brushed his hand over (Aya's) ticklish spot. (Aya) giggled and placed her hand over Kai's.

"Hey, no tickling!"

"Oh, really?" Kai asked as he brushed his free hand over (Aya's) other ticklish spot.

(Aya) giggled as she leaned into him.

"Yes, really."

"Says who?" Kai asked as he continued to brush his hand back and forth over (Aya's) ticklish area.

"Says me!"

Kai chuckled slightly before starting this tickling attack. (Aya) laughed and placed her free hand over Kai's tickling one, stopping all tickling activity. She turned her head to look at him.

"You're very cheeky when you want to be, you know."

Kai smirked before capturing (Aya's) soft lips in a kiss. (Aya) sighed through her nose as she kissed him back. Kai soon broke off the kiss and started to kiss (Aya's) neck over and over. (Aya) gasped in surprise and leaned in towards him.

"Oh, Kai…don't you think that you could've saved this for the hotel?"

"What's wrong…with…right here?" Kai asked between kisses.

"Kai, this is a public place!"

"So? No one's…around."

(Aya) could no longer resist and fell into Kai's charm. A moan escaped her mouth as Kai pushed her onto her back. The two continued to make-out as the night fell around them.

**2222222222**

**Yes, now that's finally done and it's 9:25 am. God, I'm a slow typer! Maybe it has something to do with me pulling an all-nighter…ah well! I hope you liked that! I know that the thing with Hilary may have seemed a little weird to most of you, but I just wanted to try something different. And if you were expecting a lemon in this, sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to put one in, but I just didn't know how to get it in, so maybe next time. Well, I plan to do a Tala/(Aya) one-shot next, so look out for that! Love you all! Merry Christmas and mad New Year! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
